Orquon
Planet Orquon or Orqon, is a planet in the Phalamar Solar System. Orqon has three continents called North Amaisa, South Amaisa, and Pangolea. The planet also has many organisms too. Geology The planet has three continents. The biggest continent is North Amaisa. This continent is the northern ice cap of the planet. The second biggest is called South Amaisa. This is also an ice cap. The smallest is called Pangolea. Pangolea has the largest variety of flora. The planet also has layers. The first layer is the crust. Underneath the crust is the crystal layer. This layer is made mostly of crystals. The crystals seem to continue to grow all of their lives. Sometimes, they break through the crust and create beautiful crystal mountains. Next, is the mantle. Finally, there's the core. On both Amaisas, there are upside-down bowls made out of iron held up, only by ice. These are called "sidirokilos". However, South Amaisa's sidirokilo was too heavy for the ice, and plunged into the icy water below. Atmosphere Orquon's atmosphere is almost like Earth's, but with one difference. The size of the flora indicates that Orqon has more carbon dioxide than Earth. The dinosaurs were big for this reason too. In the atmosphere, there's a creature called the killer dart. Flora Plants The plants on the planet consists of Bucket Plants, Cone Plants, Floating Plants, Snow Plants, and more. There are animal/plant cross breeds. Fauna Animals Most animals on the planet are synapsids (mammal-like reptiles) this shows that they'll evolve into mammals. The first animal on the planet created was the Scorpion Bird. Actually, it was the Poison Fiends. But, they were as big as the Scorpion Bird. Something big doesn't need poison. Therefore, it is dubbed, "The first Orqonian". Other creatures include the Aardzarck, Poison Fiend, Razor Centipede, Wallachee Horse, Illmabob, Bunkor, and others. Underwater These creatures include:Pleko Whales, Savage Fish, Goliath Shark, Torpedo Fish, Sugar Fish, and others. Sapient Beings The only sapient beings are the Orqonians. These people are like Native Americans and colored dark yellow. Rejected Animals The only rejected animals were the Kiroloff and Poison Fiends. But, the Poison Fiends managed to be remade. The Kiroloff however, looked and hunted like a creature on IV Darwin IV. It was a liquivore with no eyes and used sonar to sense the world around it. Sorry Kiroloff. Category:69.94.169.125's Content Category:Original Content Category:Planets Category:69.94.169.125's Content Category:Original Content Category:Planets Category:69.94.169.125's Content Category:Original Content Category:Planets Category:69.94.169.125's Content Category:Original Content Category:Planets Moon Its only moon is called Deibos. This moon is as big as our moon. Water The planet has lakes that are not big enough to see from space. These lakes and ponds are freshwater. The main ocean however, is saltwater. This ocean has a super-current known as the Easterly Current. This current goes around the whole planet and is used by many sea creatures to migrate. Every creature in the water is either a herbivore or omnivore. Goo causes this weird diet. Goo is actually many dead algae piled upon each other that create a gel-like layer on the ocean floor. These algae have a life-span of about one hour. Category:69.94.169.125's Content Category:Original Content Category:Planets